


Interlude: Practice makes Perfect

by DragonSgotenks



Series: Building my home with you [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-03 21:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Dean and Cas try for baby number 4.





	Interlude: Practice makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all hope you enjoy. This jumps right on into the smut so be prepared.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> TW in end notes.

* * *

 

Cas cups Dean's face with one hand while he presses behind his knee with the other. Bringing one of Dean's thighs up and out so he can sink deeper into his husband's hot center.

 

"Love you so much Dean. You're going to look so beautiful when you're full of our child."

 

Cas isn't really sure where it comes from, this bone deep desire to breed Dean. But everytime he starts to talk about it in bed Dean goes crazy.

 

Cas isn't above taking advantage of that if it means having his sexy, beautiful, husband whimpering on his cock.

 

Dean's eyes are hooded and dark as they stare up at Cas. His breathing is wrecked and Cas can't go another second without kissing him. He leans down to claim Dean's mouth in a hard possessive kiss, snapping his hips into his husband over and over again.

 

Dean moans loud and long and Cas swallows it down.

 

"Fuuuck baby, gonna come like this. Gonna come on your cock. I want it so bad Cas. Wanna feel you come inside me."

 

Cas grunts as he grips Dean's other leg, pushing so that his hips tilt up, and he can nail his prostate with every thrust. He can feel his own release quickly building but he's determined to get Dean there first.

 

"Can't wait till your pregnant sweetheart. I'm going to take you out and show you off. Want everyone to know I'm the one who fucked a baby into your belly."

 

Dean whines in the back of his throat and arches his back to let Cas in deeper. He's pounding into Dean's hole now. Sweat dripping from his forehead and pooling in the small of his back.

 

Cas drops his head down to suck a taught nipple into his mouth. Rolling his tongue around it before giving a playful nip and working towards the other one. 

 

He can feel Dean tense up under him. His body locking up, fists clenching the sheets, as his hole clamps down on Cas' cock as Dean comes in spurts between them.

 

Immediately Cas brings Dean's legs down to wrap around his waist and he slows his thrusts down to a gentle rocking motion as he works Dean through his orgasm.

 

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Cas whispers reverently between kisses.

 

Dean is like putty, boneless and relaxed, he throws his arms around Cas' neck and tangles his hands into his thick hair. 

 

Cas presses his forehead to Dean's and continues his gentle rocking. Dropping little kisses on his lips and cheeks and eyelids. He's so close he knows he can finish this way. Slow and sweet.

 

"Baby. Baby  _ please _ ," Dean whispers. He sounds desperate and needy and Cas has no desire to deny him.

 

"I've got you, Dean. I've got you, Love. I'm gonna fill you up so good sweetheart. Are you ready?"

 

"Yeah Cas, yeah. I need it baby. Come on."

 

Cas thrusts in hard, two-three times before stilling. His cock buried deep inside his husband and spilling his seed.

 

Dean holds him tight, his arms and legs still wrapped around Cas.

 

This could be the moment their child is conceived and they are both so  _ very _ aware of it.

 

Cas waits until he is completely soft before slipping out of Dean and rolling him to his side to gather him in his arms.

 

He kisses along Dean's shoulders and can't help that one of his hands comes to rest low on Dean's belly. His other arm snaking under and across Dean's chest. He kisses every inch of skin his mouth can reach. Whispering words of love into his husband's skin.

 

He hears a soft sob and Cas' heart clenches.

 

"Dean? Dean, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

 

Cas rolls Dean so he can look at him and his breath catches when he sees Dean's tears.

 

"Oh. Oh my Love. What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

 

Cas cradles Dean's face with both his hands and thumbs away the tears that are still slowly rolling down his cheeks.

 

"What...what if it doesn't take? What if my body can't handle it. What if I waited too long to try this and now it's too late?" 

 

His voice is small and broken and Cas has to work hard to keep it together.

 

He shushes Dean with soft kisses and whispered words of comfort. Cas thinks hard about what he wants to say. He pulls back so they can look into each other's eyes.

 

"Let's make a plan."

 

Dean looks at him like he has two heads.

 

"No, hear me out. Having a plan set in place might give you some peace of mind."

 

"What did you have in mind because, besides fucking like rabbits, we've never needed a "plan" before."

 

"You're right Love. We've never needed a plan but this is also something we've never done before."

 

Dean looks like he plans to protest so Cas barrells on.

 

"Yes, we've had kids before, but never have we tried to get you pregnant and never have we tried to conceive after a trauma. Some goals and boundaries might help Dean."

 

His husband takes a minute to think it over. Cas watching the emotions play across Dean's face.

 

"Maybe you're right. It wouldn't hurt to talk about it at least," Dean relents.

 

Cas lets a smile spread across his face and settles them more comfortably in bed.

 

It's was going to be a long night of talking.

 

* * *

 

They had a plan.

 

It was a good one too as far as Dean was concerned.

 

They had decided a year was a reasonable time frame to try and conceive naturally. If after a year there was no baby, then they would talk about their options.

 

Dean had made an appointment with his Doctor and was relieved to be given the all clear.

 

"Just give it time," the Doctor had said.

 

So for the next twelve months Dean planned to enjoy himself as much as possible. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cas was working in his office when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out he sees Dean's name flash across the screen. 

 

It's a text.

 

He's a little confused since Dean is home today. Last Cas saw him he was getting Jack ready for a nap.

 

_ *Come to the bedroom.* _

 

Well this seems interesting. Cas sets aside his paints and starts heading in search of his husband. 

 

Walking into their room Cas felt arousal punch through him.

  
  


Dean was naked on the bed, his shoulders and face pressed into the mattress and his ass up in the air.

 

He had three thick fingers buried in his ass.

 

Dean lets out whimper when he sees Cas.

 

"Cas, baby, we have 20 mins tops. I want you to fuck me fast and dirty." 

 

Cas quickly shuts and locks the door. His mouth is dry and he can't drag his eyes from the sight of Dean on display for him.

 

"Are you sure we have time?"

 

"Yeah baby, I'm sure, but only if we hurry. Now come over here and get your cock in me." Dean's got a little pout by the time he stops speaking and Cas thinks it's adorable.

 

Cas makes short work of his clothes and gives his dick a few quick pumps to bring himself to full hardness. 

 

While he prefers when they can take their time, since having kids, he has certainly learned to love the odd quickie.

 

Cas takes the few steps he needs to get his hands on Dean. He pulls Dean's fingers out and replaces them with his own. He checks to make sure Dean's properly stretched and seeing his husband's puffy pink hole fluttering around his fingers has his dick leaking.

 

He pulls out and uses the excess lube on his hand to slick his cock.

 

"Come on Cas," Dean is strung tight trying to stay still.

 

Cas grips the base of his cock and guides it to Dean's opening. Pushing in slow and steady until he bottoms out. 

 

"Fuck Cas, fuck, you feel so good. I love being stretched on your dick."

 

Cas gives a low chuckle. Dean's always had a mouth on him. The only time he wasn't babbling filth in bed was when Cas had his cock stuffed down his throat.

 

He grabs Dean's hips and slowly pulls out till only the tip remains cocooned in wet heat. He holds there for a moment watching Dean squirm and try to push back on his cock. Cas keeps his grip tight though so his husband has no choice but to wait.

 

When Dean starts to whine Cas slams back in.

 

"Oh  _ fuck _ !"

 

Cas sets a brutal pace. Pulling Dean back onto his cock with each thrust.

 

One of Cas' hands settles low on Dean's belly, which has become a habit lately. His other hand slides up into Dean's hair to grip tight. 

 

Cas leans forward to nuzzle against Dean's back and bite at his ear.

 

"I'm going to fill you up so full love. I'm going to pump you full of my seed till you catch and swell round and heavy with my baby."

 

Dean lets out a low moan.

 

"Does that appeal to you Dean? Do you want everyone that looks at you to know who fucks you so good?"

 

" _Jesus Christ_ _Cas_ ," Dean pants out and reaches a hand between his legs to jack himself.

 

Cas slams in one last time before his orgasm hits him like a freight train. Everything seems to white out for a minute and he drops his head between Dean's shoulders trying to catch his breath.

 

He slowly comes back to himself feeling Dean squirm underneath him.

 

Cas realizes Dean is still hard and trying to get off and that just won't do.

 

Cas slips out of his husband and flips him to his back. He bats Dean's hand away from his dick. It's painfully hard and leaking onto his stomach.

 

"Allow me," he smirks at the wild look in Dean's eyes.

 

Cas ducks down and swallows Dean's cock like he's starving for it. He sinks down and can't help but moan as Dean threads his fingers in his hair.

 

Cas loves the way his husband tastes and he only has to bob his head a few times before his mouth is flooded with Dean's release.

 

He swallows every drop before pulling off and crawling up Dean's body to plant a salty kiss on his lips.

 

"You are amazing Dean. You always have the best ideas."

 

Dean gives a breathless chuckle and wraps his arms around Cas.

 

"How long do you think that took?" 

 

"Not sure-"

 

" _ Dad? Dad? _ " It was Claire's voice coming down the hall.

 

"Oh shit!"

  
  


* * *

 

They are about five months into their twelve month plan when Dean gets sick.

 

Things are hectic with work and the flu has been going around the school so Dean doesn't even think anything of it. 

 

That is until Cas finds him, for the third morning in a row, on his knees praying to the porcelain gods.

 

Dean looks up into Cas' hopeful face and it finally clicks.

 

"Oh my god. Cas, oh my god. Do you think this is it?"

 

Cas hands him a warm washcloth and a cool glass of water. He accepts gratefully as Cas kneels down with him. He runs his fingers gently through Dean's hair. It feels wonderful and Dean leans into it for awhile.

 

"It could be Dean. There's only one way to find out."

 

Thirty minutes and one trip to the drugstore later Dean's sitting on their bed. His hand is clasped tight in Cas' and the timer is set on his phone.

 

Three minutes has never felt so long.

 

When it's time to look Dean doesn't think he can do it. Sure they still have seven months left in their plan but it has taken five just to get to this point.

 

What if it was negative? 

 

What if it would always be negative?

 

Fuck, what if it was positive though?

 

"I can't do it Cas. You look. Please, I just can't."

 

Cas gives his hand a squeeze and his lips a soft kiss.

 

"Ok, Dean, ok."

 

Dean closes his eyes as Cas picks up the little pregnancy test in his shaking hands. He doesn't want to see the sad look on his husband's face if it's a false alarm.

 

He hears the plastic clatter as it's dropped onto the counter.

 

Suddenly he has a lap full of Cas and he's laughing and kissing all over Dean's face.

 

"Dean! Dean, my love, we did it! You're pregnant sweetheart. We're going to have a baby."

 

Dean instantly bursts into tears. The relief and happiness that rushes through him is almost too much to handle.

 

Cas is kissing his tears away and crooning softly to him.

 

"Talk to me Dean. Tell me what you're thinking love."

 

"I love you. I love you so much Cas and I'm so very happy. It's just a lot right now."

 

"I know sweetheart. I know. Take your time I'm not going anywhere."

 

Dean lets Cas settle them on the bed. Tucking his head under Cas' chin and snuggling into his warmth.

 

He lets his hand drift down to his belly and he can't believe the first sparks of life are already in there. Working on growing into a baby. One he's going to carry inside him for months. A new little member of their family.

 

"We're gonna have a baby Cas."

 

Dean smiles and holds his husband tighter.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> TW:
> 
> So just wanted to post this to be safe but Dean talks about his fears of if he'll be able to conceive and it could be triggering for people who struggle with infertility issues.


End file.
